ultra_murderfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Guy
Ninja Guy (Also known as the Legendary Ninja Fight Man - LNFM), is a highly skilled warrior and administrator of The Organisation as well as a good friend and colleague of SMG. He is the main protagonist in the Ultra Murder series and made his first appearance in Ultra Murder Volume 1. He lives on his mountain. He is highly skilled in the arts and wields a wooden katana and Spear Staff and an array of other gear including electrified shurikens. He wears a green hat and also a blue shirt with black shorts. In his younger years he wore a grey uniform. At numerous points he was taught by epic Brent Bucket. History Ninja Guy grew up in peacefully in Gindai with his father. In Ultra Murder Volume 1, his father gave him the family heirloom, the coin, not long before he was killed after a game of spin poker went sour. For many years Ninja Guy was trained in the Jutsu Arts by Brent Bucket in a lust for revenge. After finding his father's killer, Bandanna Guy, he fought and killed him to revenge his father. Between the events of Ultra Murder Volume 1 and Volume 2 Ninja Guy joined The Organisation and because of his reputation and skill rose quickly through the ranks until he became an administrator and chief protector of Gindai alongside SMG. In Ultra Murder Volume 2 Episode 1, Ninja Guy and The Organisation were attacked by the Terminatoe. The Organisation's HQ was destroyed and after a fierce battle with Terminatoe, and Ninja Guy and SMG were forced to go into hiding. In Volume 2, Episode 2, set 6 months after the previous episode, Ninja Guy was still fighting a guerrilla war against the one man army of Terminatoe. With the aid of SMG, Ninja Guy interrogated Trap Kirito and retrieved information about the fabled Bucket Man, Ninja Guy's former mentor. Ninja Guy and SMG were then attacked once more by Terminatoe, and began a quest to seek out the Bucket Man in the Green Wastelands. In Volume 2, Episode 3, Ninja Guy reunites with Brent Bucket, although he appears differently to how he remembers. After giving an offering of pure ice tea of a fine vintage, Brent Bucket agrees to train SMG and Ninja Guy in preparation for the final fight with Terminatoe. It was here that Ninja Guy learnt Brent Bucket's powerful Seal の Jutsu, which he later used in the process of defeating Terminatoe at the Floodway. With Gindai safe once again, Ninja Guy led The Organisation in their recovery. Skills and Abilities Ninja Training Ninja Guy received Ninja Training, which gives him numerous abilities he uses to outsmart his enemies. His training covered the use of various exotic weapons, martial arts, and physical abilities, such as the mythical super fast 'Ninja Run'. He also has highly trained Ninja Reflexes which allow him to block bullets and even dodge projectiles moving almost at the speed of sound, as demonstrated multiple times throughout Volume 2. It is unclear whether he received this training from Brent Bucket, another party, or perhaps a combination of both. Jutsucraft Ninja Guy was trained it the Jutsu Arts by Brent Bucket, who was a well known Jutsu Master in his youth. As such, Ninja Guy received instruction to a very high degree, and shows great prowess with Jutsus.Category:Characters